Another World
by Lee Hyuka
Summary: Chap 1 : Awal mula dari semuanya. Terbentuknya sebuah dunia baru yang bahkan tidak pernah orang-orang sadari. Hanya butuh sebuah "acara" kecil untuk menemukannya. Dan inilah ANOTHER WORLD./SJ/Yaoi/newbie/RnR please!


**Judul : Another World**

**Author : Lee Hyuka**

**Cast : All SJ member**

**Desclaimer : Plot dan cerita asli milik saya. Mereka semua milik YME dan orang tua mereka. Saya hanya meminjam nama. Tapi Eunhyuk Oppa is mine! XD**

**Genre : YAOI, Romance, Hurt, etc**

**Rated : T**

**Summary : Chap 1 : Awal mula dari semuanya. Terbentuknya sebuah dunia baru yang bahkan tidak pernah orang-orang sadari. Hanya butuh sebuah "acara" kecil untuk menemukannya. Dan inilah ANOTHER WORLD./SJ/Yaoi/newbie/RnR please!**

**Note : typo bertebaran, bahasa aneh, alur aneh bin ngebut, OOC, etc. I'm a newbie ^^.Saya menerima kritik, saran, dukungan dan cacian. No bashing pair, ok! Untuk kali ini Hyuka ngasih banyak pure pair dan beberapa crack. Yang tidak suka silahkan tekan tanda silang di ujung kanan. Gomawo *bow* and happy reading *bow***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading but keep away if you don't like this kind of story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_LONG TIME AGO_**

Di sebuah desa yang agak terpencil dimana hanya beberapa orang yang tinggal disana, terdapat sebuah gubug kecil yang terlihat kosong. Sekilas, bila melihatnya dari luar, tak tampak satu orang pun yang tinggal bila kita lihat lebih jauh. Dibawah gubug itu tepatnya dibawah tanah, ada sebuah ruangan luas yang berisi empat belas peti mati berukiran indah yang tertutup disana. Beberapa alat aneh juga berserakan dilantai ruangan itu.

Di pojok ruangan, seorang yeoja berkuncir kuda dengan jas putih panjang yang sedikit kusam tampak sibuk berkutat dengan sebuah pintu yang menempel pada dinding ruangan. Seringai tak pernah lepas dari wajah sang yeoja selama pekerjaannya tengah berlangsung. Seringaian yang membuat aura dingin yang menyelimuti ruangan menjadi semakin kelam.

_Klek._

"Satu sentuhan terakhir telah selesai." Gumam yeoja itu sambil mengusap pintu berukiran indah yang telah diotak-atik olehnya.

Ia mengarahkan tangan mungilnya kearah knop pintu lalu memutarnya berlahan. Cahaya menyilaukan keluar dari dalam pintu dan semakin melebar bersamaan dengan pintu yang terbuka lebar. Sang yeoja meletakkan tangan kirinya ke depan mata untuk menghalangi cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan itu menyakiti matanya. Setelah mulai terbisa dengan keadaan, ia menurunkan tangannya.

Untuk sekejab dia terpukau pada maha karya terbesarnya yang kini terbentang dihadapannya. Ia menaik sudut bibirnya sehingga membentuk sebuah senyuman lebar yang bahagia.

"Aku berhasil." Gumamnya dengan nada tak percaya. "Ya Tuhan!Aku berhasil menyeberang ke dunia yang baru."

Yeoja itu berlari masuk ke balik pintu yang kini membentangkan sebuah padang bunga yang sangat luas. Ia berlari sambil berputar-putar di taman itu dengan beberapa kupu-kupu yang terbang berpasangan di atasnya. Ia lalu mendudukkan diri di atas rumput sambil mendesah pelan karena kelelahan.

Setelah dirasa cukup menikmati hasil karyanya itu, ia mulai beranjak kembali ke tempatnya semula, ruangan dengan empat belas peti mati yang tersusun rapi. Masih ada pekerjaan yang belum diselesaikan. Tinggal beberapa tahap lagi dan semuanya akan berakhir. Toh dia masih bisa menikmati padang bunga itu kapan-kapan. Sekarang waktunya untuk pekerjaan selanjutnya.

Yeoja itu menutup pintu masuk ke dunia barunya dengan berlahan, seakan takut ada yang terganggu dengan debaman pintu itu walaupun tak terdengar oleh telinga manusia. Dengan santai ia mendekati satu peti terdekat dengan sebuah ukiran nama bersepuh emas di bagian depan peti. Sebuah ukiran nama yang berbunyi HyukJae dan ditulis dengan huruf Hangul.

Senyum tulus terukir di bibirnya. Dengan penuh perasaan ia mengusap ukiran nama itu, menyingkirkan debu yang menempel disana. Tangannya lalu beralih ke bawah peti lalu memutar tuas yang ada disana. Secara tiba-tiba peti itu terbuka. Tampak seorang namja dengan tuksedo yang membungkus tubuhnya dengan sempurna. Wajah namja itu tampak damai dalam tidurnya. Tangan sang yeoja terulur untuk menyentuh wajah namja didepannya.

"Kau itu tampan, HyukJae-ssi. Tapi sayangnya," Yeoja itu menyutup kembali tutup peti. Senyumannya telah berubah menjadi seringai yang bisa membuat bulu kuduk berdiri,"Kau lebih cocok disebut manis. Kkkk~~~"

Yeoja itu berjalan ke pojok ruangan. Ia mengambil satu gelas kecil di atas meja yang ada disana. Dengan sebuah silet ia melukai telapak tangan kirinya hingga darah menetes deras kedalam gelas yang telah di sediakan. Ia menyeka sisa darah setelah dirasanya telah terkumpul cukup banyak.

Yeoja itu lalu membilas sisa darah yang masih keluar di bawah kucuran air keran wastafel. Setelah dirasa pendarahan di tangannya mulai berhenti, ia mengoleskan obat luka lalu membalut telapak tangannya dengan selembar kain kasa yang telah disediakan. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat hasil karyanya sendiri juga bersyukur karena luka yang dibuatnya tidak terlalu dalam sehingga tidak harus mendapatkan jahitan.

Dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jari tangan kanan yang bebas ia mengambil pipet baru yang disiapkannya di samping kain kasa. Tangan kirinya menggenggam gelas berisi darah, mengabaikan rasa berdenyut pada bekas lukanya yang mulai mengeluarkan darah lagi. Yeoja itu jongkok masih sambil menggenggam dua benda di tangannya. Dengan bantuan kelingking dan jari manis tangan kanannya ia menekan sebuah tombol pada suatu alat berbentuk remote yang ada di dekat kakinya.

Tanpa diduga, ke empat belas tutup peti mati terbuka bersamaan. Masing-masing di setiap peti, tertidur seorang namja dengan tuxsedo. Rata-rata semua namja itu memiliki wajah yang menarik dan mereka semua berekspresi sama. Damai dalam tidur panjang mereka.

Sang yeoja bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya lalu mendekati satu diantara mereka. Ia memasukkan pipet kedalam cairan merah kental dalam gelas lalu menyedotnya. Ia mengetukkan ujung pipet pada mulut gelas untuk menghindari darah yang akan menetes. Dengan gerakan berlahan ia mendekatkan ujung pipet pada belahan bibir namja didepannya. Ia menekan balon pada pipet dengan lembut sehingga setetes darah menetes di antara celah bibir pucat sang namja. Dan entah kenapa, bibir itu kini berubah menjadi semerah darah. Seakan darah disapukan merata kebibirnya.

Ia melakukan hal yang sama pada setiap namja dalam peti. Yeoja itu tersenyum puas saat semua bibir namja yang ada disana telah berubah menjadi semerah darah. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk melihat jam tangan rolex yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas kurang dua menit. Lagi-lagi, ia menyeringai.

_Tinggal dua menit lagi dan semuanya akan dimulai._

Ia menatap kearah gelas berisi darah yang masih digenggamnya di tangan kiri. Ia bisa melihat darah segar merembes dari luka yang dibuatnya. Menciptakan sungai darah kecil yang mengalir turun sampai ke siku. Tapi dengan gerakan tidak peduli yeoja itu justru mengangkat gelasnya. Meneguk sisa darah yang masih ada dalam gelas seakan darah yang diminumnya adalah air sirup tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun. Ia hanya sedikit mengernyit saat merasakan rasa besi yang cukup kuat menyerang indra pengecapnya.

Tidak. Dia tidak gila. Hanya sedikit menyempurnakan ritual yang dijalaninya. Lagipula, ini bukanlah ritual pemanggilan setan atau ritual hitam lainnya. Dan ini tidak berbahaya, setidaknya untuk seluruh keluarganya dan dirinya tentu saja. Ia hanya sedikit menjalankan rencana jenius yang ada diotaknya untuk memenuhi obsesinya yang menggebu.

Sang yeoja sedang menjilat darah yang keluar dari lukanya saat jam tangannya menimbulkan bunyi bip nyaring. Artinya waktu telah mencapai tepat tengah malam. Yeoja itu refleks menegakkan kepalanya. Dan kini dihadapannya secara serempak keempat belas namja yang tertidur membuka kedua kelopak mata mereka. Beberapa dari mereka mencoba untuk duduk sedangkan sisanya masih berbaring sambil menatap kesekeliling dengan pandangan bingung.

Yeoja itu tersenyum lebar. Ia merenggangkan tangannya seakan menyambut keempat belas namja yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan iris mata hitam kelam mereka.

"Selamat datang di dunia ku, Tuan-tuan." Sambutnya. "Perkenalkan. Lee Hyuka imnida. Saya yang akan mendampingi kalian untuk kedepannya."

Yeoja itu –yang menyebut dirinya Hyuka- membuka pintu yang tadi di utak-atik olehnya. Sebuah padang bunga membentang begitu pintu dibuka, sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Silahkan anda masuk ke dalam. Saya akan menjelaskan semua yang perlu anda ketahui."

Satu persatu dari keempat belas namja itu turun dari petinya. Dengan tertib mereka masuk pintu. Hyuka menyusul setelah semua telah masuk kedalam. Sebuah seringai lagi-lagi terbentuk di bibirnya.

_And the game starting ... NOW_

**_TBC_**

**_Hyuka cuap-cuap :_**

**_Epep kedua Hyuka udah terbiiiiiit,,,,,,, yeay! Sebenernya Hyuka ngambil resiko nih nulis epep lagi. Epep Hyuka yang satunya aja belom kelar. Padahal kan Hyuka biasanya males nyelesai'in epep-epep Hyuka. Takutnya entar epep ini bernasib sama dengan pendahulunya. Tapi karena didorong rasa ingin menulis, ingin publish dan ingin dapet review jadi Hyuka paksain deh nulis ini. Hehehe,,,,, Mianhae ne! Karena Hyuka suka bahasa kaku yang mengalir jadi bahasanya agak gimanaaaa githu... yaah Hyuka sadar sih epep ini gajenya tingkat dewa. Tapi Hyuka harap bakalan banyak yang suka. Ini masih prolog yang belom jelasin gimana ceritanya lho! Ini Cuma Flashback aja._**

**_Tapi sengaja Hyuka nggak perjelas makhluk apa yang ada dalam peti. Apakah vampire, werewolf, Elf,Incubus, atau manusia. Kkk~~~ apalagi pakai acara ritual-ritual segala. Mungkin identitasnya bakal Hyuka bocorin chap depan atau depannya lagi atau depannya lagi atau depannya lagi... hehehe,,,, hayooo ada yang bisa nebak nggak?_**

**_Sebenernya Hyuka nulis ini dalam keadaan Badmood beratzz,,, soalnya lappy ayah yang biasanya Hyuka culik di tinggal di rumah Hyuka yang satunya. Mana lappy kakak masih rusak. _****_L_****_ . nasiiiiiib! Apalagi dirumah Hyuka ada tamu yang nginep. Jadi kesempatan keluar jadi sempit iniHyuka postnya dari warnet dan sekarang udah disuruh pulang. hehe,,, ngaret dikiit.  
_**

**_Udah ah! Dari tadi cuap-cuap nggak jelas. *nodongin tangan* Minta fitrah dooong! Eh,,, repiuw aja nggak papa deh! *puppy eyes attack*. Sudah sekian saja dari Hyuka yang Gaje n kurang kerjaan. Gomawo udah baca *bow* and repiuw, jebal! *bow*_**

**_Pay Pay_**

**_With Love_**

**_Lee Hyuka_**


End file.
